Cheer Squad Freaks
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: A crazy average day with cheerleaders. Has highschool problems, Romance and lots of humor. Join your favorite people in this twisted romantic story. Rated pg pg13


As tales go on about cheerleaders. You think twice about if these stories are fiction or true? Well true they are now when you meet the Feudal SQUAD. Presenting our main star SESSHOUMARU!!! He looks like a girl, he can move, his fluff is sexay!!! For our next member he got spunk and an attitude, Inu Yasha! The only problem is he cannot get the ladies like Kagome!  
  
" Hey what that suppose to mean!" Inu Yasha snarls.  
  
Hey you better shut the hell up while I am introducing my cheer squad! You got that puppy man!  
  
" Yes author, master Yume."  
  
Pssh... Good! Now to continue. He got a sexay face makes me melt, Miroku- Sama!!!! He sexay, cute, got the groove, and gets the ladies! The last member of the squad is a mysterious, but raisiny character, Kaede!!! She old, got the groove going, and she cannot even flip!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Introduction over story begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cannot believe this," a shriek came from a puppied-eared boy. Why did we have to join this dumb ass cheer!  
  
" Brother do you think I really wanted to either," a man with long silver hair said with a slow sigh.  
  
" Actually I do, Sesshoumaru," Inu yasha snickered. You make a perfect girl anyways.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave out a slight growl and threw Inu Yasha into a tree. " Sorry my spirit fingers gave to much glitter," he smirked.  
  
" Oh! Shut the hell up," Inu Yasha Snarled.  
  
A girl with hair the color of a black pearl came running up. Her hair glimmered in the sunshine and her face glew bright. She sat her pomp pomes aside and helped In Kasha up. " Inu Yasha, are you okay, are you hurt," the girl said with concern.  
  
" Kagome I'm okay," He said with a smile.  
  
" Oh, please you two get a freaken room, so I do not freaken barf," Sesshoumaru said with a slight gag.  
  
Kagome's eyes drifted around as she notice both guys with pom poms. " Uh, are you joining our cheer squad," Kagome looked confused.  
  
Inu Yasha turned whiter then a marshmallow. " Uh, well you see, this is," Inu Yasha paused and with embarrassment.  
  
" Yeah, we had no choice the coach forced us too," Sesshoumaru just gave it out.  
  
Kagome looked at the pale Inu Yasha with a slight giggle. " I cannot believe this, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru star cheerleaders," Kagome fell over laughing. This is priceless! Kagome got up and walked away laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up with a serious face and glowered at Kagome. " If that girl pisses me off I will kill her," Sesshoumaru aggressively yelled.  
  
" Hey guys, guess what," a man said while walking up.  
  
Both brothers looked over with a slight confused face saying what.  
  
" I feel like the dumbest boy at this stupid school," Miroku gave out a slight shiver. I'm the newest member to a cheerleader squad because the coach forced me!  
  
"Well isn't this just weird, so my little brother, and me" Sesshoumaru said with a shrill of nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
After school the boys were forced to go to Cheer practice. The only three boys out of the whole group of girls. The girls shrieked with laughter at the three boys standing there. Soon the group grew silent as someone walked through the doors. The doors slammed causing an echo through the whole gym. Everyone's attention drew towards the person walking through the door.  
  
An old lady stood there with long white her down her back. She was ready for cheer. She had her skirt and shirt on. The only difference was age and the knee high socks she was wearing.  
  
" Holy crap is that Kaede," Inu Yasha squealed.  
  
All three guys fell over laughing at the grandma.  
  
" Hey you boys, you better get ready because I am your cheerleading expert," Kaede said enthusiastically. I'm the grooving grandma. In my days we had to walk 15 miles to cheer practice! 15 miles, can you believe that.  
  
" Well that is just dandy, aint it now," Sesshoumaru said rather sarcastically.  
  
The captain finally barged in through the door. " Well ladies lets begin," the coach said. Oh, and men, sorry about that one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to our three favorite men stars and our old lady. Will they be class clowns? Will Inu Yasha get kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha: Shut up you stupid whore!  
  
Yume: You know what Inu Yasha if you do not shut up I am going to give you a swirly with the super toilet!  
  
Inu Yasha: I only obey Yume now! Obey the magnificent Yume of the world.  
  
Yume: Good boy!  
  
Oh and I am sorry I have not been working on other stories I have had like 3 hours of homework a night XD!! Soon once I get my brain back I make more! 


End file.
